Being Nosy
by Cloudmeister
Summary: A lonesome experiment is spied upon, but it appears that it saved a depressed experiment from feeling alone. YAOI Warning, unexpected coupling. WIP Probably Short Story


**Being Nosy**

Solid climbed up the wall and to the rooftop, sighing. Parties were cool and all, but he wasn't exactly the social rabbit. Plus there was something he didn't really want to see, his...well his crush with another guy. To a few of his close friends, people already knew who it was, it was that seductive thief, Bonnie. All these months, he's been longing to talk to her or even ask her out, and at this point and time, he was actually about to, till that big 'lummox' (In Solid's words.) Clyde had came up to her with drinks.

At first, it didn't seem like nothing and Solid was about to advance, but Bonnie had climbed up to Clyde's shoulder, then had kissed him on the cheek. Then, Solid dropped the extra glass of tropical fruit punch in one of his hands that he was about to give to her. It shattered, and everyone nearby, including Lilo, had turned eyes to him. Nani then came out from kitchen, then gasped. "THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!" She screamed, everyone shivering, knowing that tone of voice meant trouble.

Next thing Solid knew, he was being pelted with a broom, and had jumped through the doggy door and outside. It was Nani's way of saying GOODBYE. With that, he had broke down and sobbed a bit, seeing as it was now officially over, his crush no longer available to ask out, or even make sweet talk with.

Solid curled up a bit, shivering as the cold wind breezed through his dark fur. It was chilly, but he didn't care, he didn't even care if he died of cold, even though it wasn't a possibility. His somewhat drained eyes stared out towards the nighttime sky.

"I suck…and now I'm alone…" He said to no one in particular. But it did come into hearing range of a snooping experiment, who was crawling up to follow but was just watching the silver experiment the past few minutes. He stood up, his red fur glistening a tiny bit, and his eyes penetrating deep into Solid. He then spoke up, his voice soft.

"You don't suck…" Solid knew that voice anywhere, and without turning his head around, simply sighed and chuckled weakly. "Been spying on me this whole time? Guess you got some good dirt on me eh…" He muttered.

Nosy shook his head, although Solid didn't know it, and sat down next to him. They both stared in the same direction, silent, until the big nose started talking again. "I'm not going to spread any rumors about you…or what happened at the party." He said. Solid glanced at Nosy.

"But isn't that what you're…" He started, but was cut off.

"Just because its my function, doesn't mean I have to do it." He said. Those must have been the most intelligent words he had ever spoke, at least what Solid was thinking. He looked at Nosy a bit more.

"That's nice…" Solid said, starting to smile. Nosy chuckled. "Hey hey, don't get all mushy now, or it might just slip. " He mused, but both knew he didn't mean it. Nosy gazed a bit more, then looked face-to-face with the silver experiment. For some reason, he wanted to do more, to make his friend feel better. But he didn't know what at the moment. Solid was also gazing for a bit, but when both realized what each other was doing, they turned away and blushed.

A sudden gust of wind blown across them, making them shiver a bit. Instinctively, Solid scooted a bit closer to Nosy, and vice-versa, starting to close the gap between them. They still looked away, and still had soft red on their cheeks. Another gust of cold air, more the gap closed, till the two experiments were simply centimeters from their bodies melding.

"You know," Nosy started to say, turning his head towards Solid. He did the same, not bothering to realize their faces were a bit close. "I know you liked that green girl…Bonnie…but, could you tell me something…?" Nosy asked in a whisper. Solid nodded his head a bit, feeling a bit lower with the mentioning of his old crush's name.

Nosy gulped, then spit it out. "Would you…ever consider liking me?" He questioned. Solid's eyes widened a bit. Did he just ask if he'd even consider liking Nosy? Of course he liked Nosy, but didn't understand what he meant by like till a few seconds later.

"Do you…like me Nosy?" Solid asked softly, his voice so soft it was barely able to be heard. Nosy nodded, blushing more. "Maybe…tell this to anybody your dead." He added in with a slight laugh. Solid also laughed a bit, then started to smile more. A warm feeling built in his stomach as his hand slowly slid over toward Nosy.

"I won't…and," As he started talking, his hand had completely engulfed Nosy's hand, Solid's paw clutching it softly. "I like ya too Nosy." He admitted. Nosy blinked, then smiled too, the same warmness in his stomach building up too. He moved closer, their sides pushing against each other a little, and Solid's other hand slowly wrapped around Nosy's shoulders. There was no turning back now, Solid thought as he leaned a bit closer. The red experiment leaned in a bit too, heart beating 2 times for every second.

It was then, they realized, they didn't care what others thought, and Solid shoved his old feelings for Bonnie aside. He would be happy for her and Clyde, no matter, cause now, he found someone of his own. It was at this point the pure happiness came in, their lips interlocking.

The two slowly kissed each other as their hands closed in on each other as well, kissing slowly but passionately. Their was not a worry in the world, and not a reason to be sad now, for either of them. As they kissed, they didn't even realize the party was over, they just sat there, kissing, showing each other they loved each other.

After a long bit, they released for air, both panting softly, but smiling. The past few events were surprising, and took a min before the blush kicked in. "So…" Solid started. Nosy then smiled, and took the silver experiment's hand.

"Let's get out of here, I don't think blue boy and his little posse of friends would like us sitting around up here." Nosy said. Solid smiled and purred, jumping down to the ground with Nosy, then started walking. The silver experiment softly cuddled into Nosy, him wrapping an arm around his shoulders in response. Then one of them whispered again.

"Love you…" It came from Nosy. Then Solid spoke, just as calmly and softly. "Love you too…hehe, I'm glad you were 'Nosy' tonight, you made my life more worth living." He added the last part in with a chuckle. The big nose experiment chuckled too as they walked off, not a care in the world now.

---

Possible work in progress, I might add a chapter or 2. PERHAPS. Review plz.


End file.
